My Gaze
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: "Maksudmu aku harus memberi ekpsresi seperti ini?" Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin dan memberinya tatapan yang tak terbaca, bukan tatapan datar seperti yang Sungmin bilang. Ini berbeda, antara cinta, kasih sayang, nafsu, hasrat, gairah, susah sekali untuk menjelaskannya. / "Jj-jangan…" cicit Sungmin melarang. / Itu hanya tatapan untukku… / KyuMin Drabble / YAOI


**_My Gaze_**

_._

_A KyuMin Drabble_

_._

_Main Cast :_

_Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin_

_Support Cast :_

_Kim Ryeowook_

_Warning!_

_YAOI, Boys Love, Explicit Sex, Mature Content, OOC, Typo(s), etc_

_Disclaimer :_

_KyuMin milik saya! *smirk*_

_._

_._

.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar dan suara kecupan lembut mengawali ciuman panas itu. Bibir tebal itu terlihat melingkupi bibir tipis lawannya, diemutnya benda kenyal yang memang sudah semerah delima itu dengan ganas hingga membuatnya semakin memerah dan membengkak. Digigitnya belahan dibawahnya dengan sensual, membuat pemiliknya mengerang tertahan dan tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya.

Kesempatan tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh namja bersurai cokelat itu, dengan segera ia menyusupkan benda kenyal nan basah miliknya untuk mencari benda yang sama di dalam rongga mulut sang kekasih. Terjadilah 'perang basah' di dalam sana setelah kedua benda itu bertemu, suara keciplak basah terdengar menggema diruangan sempit nan kosong itu. Tak ada yang mendominasi, karena keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk memuaskan pasangannya dengan aura panas yang kentara. Kendati begitu, mereka melakukannya dengan tenang karena jadwal untuk mereka kembali ke stage masih 20 menit lagi.

Mereka masih melakukan 'perang panas nan basah' itu jika saja manusia tak membutuhkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk tetap bernafas, oksigen, dengan enggan dan terpaksa akhirnya mereka melepas sejenak ciuman mereka dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar candaan itu, ditambah wajah imut yang menurut pemiliknya sedang berekspresi marah lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Salahkan sikapmu itu, Lee Sungmin-sshi. Untuk apa kau berciuman dengan dancer itu, hah?"

"Ck! Itu hanya pura-pura. Lagipula…kau juga mengangkat paha dancer itu, kan? Cih!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar kalimat bernada sinis itu, jarang sekali ia mendengar Sungmin mengeluhkan sikapnya. Kesempatan ini harus ia gunakan sebaik-baiknya.

"Apa kau juga ingin aku mengangkat pahamu?" godanya kemudian.

"Mwo?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin dan menyudutkannya ke tembok. Kembali kedua bibir itu menyatu dan ciuman panas tak terelakanpun terjadi lagi. Semakin memanas ketika Kyuhyun dengan lincah menggerakan pinggulnya dan menekan genital Sungmin dengan genitalnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan gemas meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal favoritnya diareal belakang tubuh mungil Sungmin yang semakin hari semakin gempal itu, membuat Sungmin mengerang nikmat namun terengar samar karena teredam oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang sepenuhnya melingkupi bibir tipisnya. Ketika kegiatan panas itu semakin menjadi…

DUG DUG DUG

Gedoran kasar dipintu itu sukses menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung, Kyuhyunie…cepatlah, 5 menit lagi kita akan segera perform."

Mereka terdiam sejenak kemudian saling membenahi penampilan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Setelah merasa cukup, mereka membuka pintu bersama-sama.

"Kyu—"

Kyuhyun melewati namja mungil yang berada didepan pintu itu begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu dan mengekori langkah namja berkulit pucat didepannya karena tangannya tergenggam erat oleh tangan namja itu.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian turut mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Kembali, suara pintu yang ditutup –namun kali ini lebih- kasar, serta disusul suara tembok yang berbenturan dengan kulit mengawali 'keributan' diruang sempit itu. Rok panjang yang digunakan namja manis itu disibak paksa beserta hotpant dan celana dalamnya yang diperosotkan juga dengan paksa dan kasar, erangan tertahanpun terdengar menyusul kemudian.

"Eunggghhh" erangan itu terus menggema seiring dirasakannya benda lunak nan basah menyentuh permukaan kulit bawah belakangnya. Dua bongkahan kembar yang disukai kekasihnya itu kini tengah dimanjakan hingga menimbulkan tanda merah keunguan, seakan menandai jika dua bongkahan kulit putih nan gempal itu telah ada yang memiliki.

SLURRRPPP

Setelah puas memberi tanda kini lidah basah milik namja bersurai coklat itu terlihat menyusup kedalam lubang yang sering memberi kenikmatan pada benda kebanggaannya. Tanpa rasa jijik ia membuka lebar akses untuk memudahkan lidahnya menyusup semakin dalam, membuat pemiliknya belingsatan merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"Ouggghhh~ Kyuuuhhh~"

Desahan dari suara sexy itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengoral lubang anal sang kekasih. Tubuh mungil itu sudah hampir merosot ketika merasakan lututnya melemas jika saja tangan kekar Kyuhyun tak menahannya dengan segera.

DUG DUG DUG

Suara pintu yang digedor dengan brutal dan seruan cempreng seseorang kembali menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung, Kyuhyunie…cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita akan segera perform."

"Issshhh~" Kyuhyun mendesis tertahan ketika hasratnya harus –kembali- tertunda, wajahnya terlihat lebih muram dari kejadian pertama tadi.

Namja manis didepannya hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya kemudian menjawab seruan itu, "Ne Wookie…kami akan segera keluar." Sahutnya pelan. Ia melirik wajah muram kekasih pervert-nya dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir tebal itu. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia mengganti baju untuk penampilan berikutnya, penampilan seadanya. Tak ada waktu lagi, waktunya sukses dihabiskan untuk dikerjai oleh magnae tercintanya ini.

"Kajja!" ajaknya kemudian seraya mengamit tangan Kyuhyun. Dan sang magnae hanya mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan lesu.

"Ck~ mengganggu saja!" omel Kyuhyun sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang ganti itu, wajahnya masih terlihat muram.

"Mwo?" seru Ryeowook kaget.

"Sudahlah, kajja!" lerai Sungmin seraya menarik lengan kedua dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

"Anghhh~ ouggghhh~ Kyuuuhhh~"

"Ahhh~ Minghhh~ so tight~"

Desahan yang bersahutan menggema di ruangan sempit itu. Kini mereka telah berada di dalam kamar yang selamanya akan menjadi saksi kisah dan percintaan mereka, walaupun salah satu diantaranya sudah tak menempati ruangan bercat pink itu.

"Akhhh~ Kyuuu~ fas-terhhh~ akhhh~" racau Sungmin ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi. Dari lubangnya yang ditusuk semakin dalam, dua bokongnya yang diremas bergantian oleh tangan kiri Kyuhyun, juga genitalnya yang dikerjai oleh tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Yahhh~ chagihhh~ teruslah mengerang untukku…panggil namakuhhh~" racau Kyuhyun membalas, seraya terus mendorong genitalnya lebih dalam pada lubang rektum Sungmin dan meremas gemas kedua bongkahan juga genital favoritnya. Mereka melakukannya berdiri, dengan cara kaki sebelah Sungmin diangkat hingga sebatas pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk menikmati dan tentunya juga memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuuu~ ough~ Kyuuu~ ough~ Kyuhyuuuuunnnhhh~ hhh~ hhh~" teriak Sungmin ketika menyemburkan cairan putih kental dari genitalnya.

"Ough~ Ming…akhhh~ Lee Sungmiiiiiiinnnnn~" dan teriakan kenikmatan Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian.

BRUKKK

Keduanya terjatuh di lantai dingin itu dengan genital Kyuhyun yang masih tertanam sempurna di rektum Sungmin. Sungmin menyandarkan kepala mungilnya didada bidang nan polos Kyuhyun, keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat guna mengembalikan tenaga mereka yang sempat terbuang.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap lembut pipi yang kini semakin tembam itu. Kyuhyun yang merasakan kelembutan dipipinya seketika membuka matanya, ia menautkan alis heran melihat kekasih manisnya yang terus terkekeh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo…"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu, Nyonya Cho Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengerlingkan matanya bermaksud menggoda.

"Yak! aku namja, N-A-M-J-A. Dan aku Lee Sungmin, bukan Cho—"

"Jangan berkilah Nyonya Cho, apa yang membuatmu tertawa semenggelikan itu?" Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Aku selalu teringat ekspresi datarmu ketika sedang melakukan dance bersama dancer yeoja itu." Jelas Sungmin perlahan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anni…hanya saja—"

"Maksudmu aku harus memberi ekpsresi seperti ini?" Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Sungmin dan memberinya tatapan yang tak terbaca, bukan tatapan datar seperti yang Sungmin bilang. Ini berbeda, antara cinta, kasih sayang, nafsu, hasrat, gairah, susah sekali untuk menjelaskannya. "Hmm? Katakan Cho Sungmin!" lanjut Kyuhyun menggertak dengan nada menggoda.

"Jj-jangan…" cicit Sungmin melarang.

"Wae?" Goda Kyuhyun kembali.

"Itu hanya tatapan untukku…" jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum malu, ia merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang digombali pacarnya. Tapi memang begitulah ia jika sudah berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya. Tatapan dan ekspresi seperti itu hanya aku tunjukkan padamu chagi." Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Chagiya~"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau lagi~"

"Andwae! Kyu kita—euggghhh~"

Terlambat untuk menolak Nyonya Cho, bahkan benda panjang nan besar itu masih tertanam di dalam lubangmu, memudahkan Tuan Cho pervert itu untuk segera menikammu. Jadi, selamat mendesah dan mengerang sampai Tuan Cho bosan menghajarmu. =_=

.

.

.

"Hae Hyung, apa password apartement lantai 11 sudah diganti?"

"Memangnya kenapa Wookie?"

"Aku tak bisa membukanya, Hyung~"

"Ck! Mungkin itu pekerjaan si magnae yang tak mau diganggu. Ya sudah, kau tidur disini saja."

"Aissshhh~"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ia, ini hasil otak saya yang berdelusi(?) tentang kejadian sewaktu SS5 Seoul dan setelahnya, dance Club No.1, HyunaMing sama dance Alone, trus dance gwiyomi, juga waktu pulang duluan BERDUA :D /emang udah lama sih, tapi baru ada mood sekarang buat bikin :D/  
apalagi besoknya Ming chagi pake baju seleher pas mau ke Hunan, trus masi pake scraft ampe kemarin, pasti si Tuan Cho pada dalem(?) tuh ngi***nya, makanya susah ilang :D…tapi pas tadi udah ngga ya? mungkin udah ilang sekarang mah =_=

/hikss jadi sedih nih inget Ming gak di Sukira lagi, gak akan ada yg bocorin tntang KyuMin lagi :(/ #abaikan

Maaf ya masih banyak kekurangan, ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya buat reader setia saya karena belum bisa apdet MIL cepet2, kepikiran bikin ini juga karna stuck mikirin ide buat ff itu..mianhae~ *bow*

Review ya, biar saya tau kalian suka ato ngga, n' kekurangan saya dimana soalnya ini NC YAOI pertama saya…

Gamsa~ saranghae~ :)

.

.

.

Cwd, 070412 || QMingKyutez137


End file.
